Under Control (german version)
by darkness-midnight
Summary: Ich spürte seine Anwesenheit eher als dass ich sie mit Augen erfasst hätte. Ebenso seinen Blick, seinen Atem auf meiner Haut. Schlicht und ergreifend seine Nähe. Und ein kleiner, hoffnungslos romantischer Teil von mir betete in diesem Moment inbrünstig darum, dass diese Nähe nicht nur körperlich war - und bleiben würde.


Die Töpfe klapperten unter meinen Händen, meine Hände mixten hier und da was zusammen und Messer jagten über Bretter. Nur den Salat hob ich mir noch auf, den wollte ich direkt vorm Essen frisch machen. Meine Gedanken kreisten, worum hätte ich nicht sagen können, hätte mich jemand gefragt. Die Gedanken führten sich fort, gelangten von einem Thema ins Nächste. Allerdings war der zentrale Punkt nicht irgendwas, genau genommen jemand, der alles andere als unwichtig ist. In meinem Kopf wickeln sich Gespräche mit dir noch einmal ab, wie so oft, und manchmal wünschte ich, etwas anderes gesagt zu haben, den Verlauf ändern zu können. Und gelegentlich - eigentlich häufiger als ich mir je eingestehen würde - entwickelten sich daraus Wunschgespräche, die ich fast lebendig vor mir sah. Nicht selten endeten sie damit, dass wir uns am Ende bedeutend näher waren als zu Anfang.

Doch in solchen Momenten, in denen wir diese Gespräche "live" führen, bin ich mir dazu zu stolz, würde noch nicht einmal solche Gedanken zulassen, wie ich sie nun besaß. Nennt man so etwas etwa töricht? Oder sogar feige? War ich so? Traute ich mir einfach nur einige Sachen nicht zu? Oder wollte ich meinen Stolz nicht fallen lassen, stets darauf bedacht, meine äußere Fassade dringend aufrecht zu erhalten? Leise seufzte ich in mich hinein. Was wäre, wenn einige Gespräche, einige Handlungen zwischen uns, anders verlaufen wären? Würde ich dann just in diesem Moment genauso hier stehen, wie jetzt? Was würdest du machen? Wäre die Situation anders? Wäre es jedes Mal so schwer, mich bei Gesprächen zu zwingen, dir in die Augen zu schauen? Und dann, wenn ich das einmal geschafft hatte, wäre es dann auch wieder genauso schwer, mich von diesem Blick zu befreien? Würden meine Knie genauso wackelig sein, wenn du mich ansahst? Und hätte ich jedes Mal, wenn wir uns -wenn auch nur zufällig, unbeabsichtigt- berühren, solch ein atemberaubendes Gefühl in meinem Körper flattern? Könnte ich vielleicht sogar zu dem kleinen, unschuldigen Wörtchen "unbeabsichtigt", ein "leider" hinzufügen...?

Diese ganzen Fragen machten mich wahnsinnig... Vielmehr, dass mir die Antworten vermutlich auf ewig verschwiegen bleiben würden. Dieser Gedanke erfüllte mich mit einer brodelnden Unzufriedenheit, einer Nervosität, wie ein Brennen, eine handbreit unter meinem Herzen. Ein lodernder Stern, und mein Innerstes hoffte, dass er Licht in das Dunkel zwischen uns bringen würde. Dieses 'was wäre wenn?' störte mich, wo ich doch sonst so zielsicher bin... oder tue? Ich musste mir doch eingestehen, dass ich mich nach ihm sehnte, in seinen Augen zu versinken, und meinen Knien nachzugeben, mich in seinen sicheren Armen zu wiegen, an seine Brust gelehnt, tief seinen angenehmen Geruch einatmen. ich spürte fast seinen Atem auf meiner Haut.

Mir wurde ein wenig schwindelig, ich hielt mich einen Moment lang an der Theke fest und verscheuchte diese aufkratzenden Gedanken, versuchte es zumindest. Wäre es gelungen, hätte eine traurige Leere in meinen Gedanken geklafft.

"Geht's dir nicht gut?!" Wenn ich mich nicht vorher schon krampfhaft an der Arbeitsplatte festgehalten hätte, dann müsste ich es spätestens jetzt tun. Ich schrak hoch, ich glaube, so einen Schrecken hat mir lange keiner mehr eingejagt. Meine Füße übernahmen für mich das Denken, stolperten zwei, drei Schritte rückwärts, ich stieß mit meinem Ellenbogen an den Tisch, ließ das Messer auf die kalten Küchenfliesen fallen.

Natürlich kannte ich diese Stimme. Ich hätte sie unter Tausenden entdeckt. Und doch... Richtig glauben konnte ich es erst, als ich Shuichi seelenruhig zwei Meter neben mir am Esstisch sitzen sah. Sein Tonfall mal wieder einmalig: Fließend Sarkasmus. Was anderes schien dieser Mann aber auch nicht zu kennen. So langsam erholte ich mich von dem Schrecken, meine Atmung stellte sich wieder auf die normale Stufe ein, doch meine Knie und Hände zitterten immer noch, als ich mich langsam und vorsichtig bückte, um das Messer aufzuheben. Ich achtete sehr darauf, dass ich mich langsam wieder aufrichtete, mein Kreislauf schien nicht wirklich gut zu arbeiten, heute.

Meine Gedanken fanden sich inzwischen schon wieder bei ihm ein. Ich hoffte, er hatte nicht mitbekommen, dass ich mit meiner körperlichen, als auch seelischen Verfassung stark zu kämpfen hatte, hoffte, dass er nicht meine Schwäche entdeckte.

Halt, schalt ich mich. Was interessiert es ihn schon groß, wie ich mich fühlte. Das hatte er doch eben nur wieder einmal allzu deutlich gemacht. Und doch sah ich ihn nun leicht verwundert an. Dieses Mal entdeckte ich noch etwas anderes in seinem Blick...

Aber das konnte nicht sein... Lag tatsächlich die Spur einer Sorge in seinen Augen?

Er schien meine Neugier bemerkt zu haben, ein Lächeln spielte sich um seine Lippen. Ich konnte es nicht richtig deuten. Es schien ehrlich gemeint zu sein, und doch.. Irgendwie auch siegessicher...

Ich zwang mich, mich wieder meiner Arbeit zuzuwenden. Mit immer noch zittrigen Händen konnte ich gerade so den Salatkopf abspülen, wandte ihm den Rücken zu und versuchte nun das Messer möglichst ruhig anzusetzen, damit ich mich nicht auch noch schnitt.

Ich spürte seine Anwesenheit eher als dass ich sie mit Augen erfasst hätte. Ebenso seinen Blick, seinen Atem auf meiner Haut. Schlicht und ergreifend seine Nähe. Und ein kleiner, hoffnungslos romantischer Teil von mir betete in diesem Moment inbrünstig darum, dass diese Nähe nicht nur körperlich war - und bleiben würde. Sein rechter Arm umschloss mich fast wie in einer Umarmung, oder doch nicht, seine Hand legte sich auf meine zitternde, in der ich das Messer hielt, schloss sich sachte aber bestimmt um sie. Ich lehnte nicht an ihm, doch es mochte nur eine Haaresbreite zwischen ihm und meinem Rücken liegen. In seiner selbstsicheren Art, oh wie hasste ich sie, wenn ich so verunsichert war, schien er sich nicht daran zu stören.

Als ich tatsächlich einen Hauch von Unschlüssigkeit bemerkte, blieb keine Zeit, daran Genugtuung zu finden: Das kurze Zögern - ob nun aus der Überlegung, ob er es wagen sollte oder einfach aus der, was am Sinnvollsten war - reichte absolut nicht aus, bevor der Arm erst etwas unbestimmt, dann aber in einer Lässigkeit, als würde er es nicht das erste Mal genau so handhaben, um meine Taille legte, auf der einen Seite direkt auf Höhe der letzten Rippen, dann etwas abfallend, sodass er mit den Fingern fast meine Beckenknochen umspielen konnte. Noch vor drei Minuten hätte ich mir genau das gewünscht… jetzt war ich ein wenig überfordert.

Wieder drohte mein Kreislauf, mir den Dienst zu versagen. Oder war es nur mein Kopf, der meine Knie tatsächlich weich werden ließ. So stand ich kurz davor, meinem Verlangen nachzugeben, mich nach hinten zu lehnen. Noch stand ich für mich selbst, zwar gestützt, als wäre er mein Rückhalt, aber ich wäre aus meiner Position, einen Teil meines Gewichtes ihm zu übergeben. Nur mit Mühe konnte ich mich davon abhalten.

Ein Teil des Problems löste sich kurz darauf... nicht von selbst, aber von ihm aus. Sein wie lässig abgelegter Arm schlang sich etwas fester um mich, was zur Folge hatte, dass mein Stand noch instabiler wurde. Aber mittlerweile bestand sowieso keine Möglichkeit mehr, umzufallen oder überhaupt mich zu bewegen. Erneut spürte ich seinen Atem, er streifte meine Wange, kurz darauf folgte seine, die nicht sichtbaren Bartstoppeln hinterließen ein Prickeln auf meiner Haut.

„Warum so unsicher?" Da war wieder dieser unverkennbare Sarkasmus, er klang fast belustigt, doch etwas in seinem Ton, etwas Tiefes, Sinnliches, drang zu mir durch und ließ mich wohlig erschaudern.

In mir legte sich ein Schalter um, und ich entschied, ihm endlich eine Antwort zu geben – wenn auch vielleicht etwas unbefriedigend. Seine Stimme hallte noch in meinem Kopf nach. „Meinst du, dass sich sowas durch einfache Worte erklären lässt?" Ich hätte schwören können, später würden mir viel angemessenere Dinge eingefallen, aber für den Augenblick fand ich das gar nicht schlecht. Er ließ sich eine Überraschung nicht anmerken. Wie gewohnt behielt er die volle Kontrolle - über sich, über die Situation, und zunehmend über mich. Wobei immer weniger in mir sich sträubte und sich ihr entziehen wollte.

„Muss man was erklären?", ließ er als erneute Gegenfrage vernehmen. Kleine Härchen in meinem Nacken stellten sich bei diesem kehligen Ton auf, zwischen Schnurren und Fauchen einer Raubkatze klang es wie ein verführerisches Grollen. Weiter kitzelte seine Wange die meine, kratze mich damit innerlich weiter und weiter auf. Auch wenn ich fast unbeweglich stand, waren meine Nerven zum Zerreißen gespannt.

Ich spielte mit dem Gedanken, noch eine Antwort zu geben, aber etwas in mir entschied sich dagegen, woraufhin ich nur ein weder zustimmendes noch verneinendes Geräusch von mir gab. Meine Augen waren unterdessen nur noch halb geöffnet, wenngleich sie das Geschehen wachsam verfolgten.

Er zog mich dicht an sich, sein Oberkörper schmiegte sich sanft beherrschend an meinen Rücken, links von meiner Wirbelsäule konnte ich dann und wann das Pochen seines Herzens spüren. Es schien viel Energie innezuhaben.

Stets darauf bedacht, dass das Messer, welches noch immer von zwei Händen festgehalten wurde, uns mit seiner kalten Klinge nicht zu nahe kam, drückte er sowohl seinen als auch meinen rechten Arm sachte an mich, sodass sich seine fast um mich schlossen. Bei jedem anderen hätte ich mich bedrängt gefühlt, eingeengt und festgehalten. Alles was ich durch das Rasen meines Herzens, meinem pochenden Puls neben Anspannung fühlte, war Geborgenheit, wenn auch die Anspannung überwog.

Einzig mein linker Arm war frei, ich brachte ihn zur Bewegung, und fast vorsichtig strichen meine Finger über sein Gesicht, durch seine Haare, bis sie den Mut fassten, Halt fanden und seinen Kopf mit sachtem Druck ein wenig drehten, um das letzte Stück zu überbrücken, welches er mir überlassen hatte. Trotz seiner stetigen Kontrolle wollte er mich wohl weder überfallen, noch zu etwas bewegen, das ich später bereuen könnte. Was hätte er schon von erzwungener Zuneigung?

Und doch... Vielleicht dachte er in diesem Moment „erzwungen", ich indessen empfand die Situation nicht als Zwang, auch nicht als würde ich ihm nur einen Gefallen tun, nein... Ich musste mir ehrlich eingestehen, dass ich zwar überrascht -im positiven Sinne-, doch überglücklich war. Schier wurde ich aus meinen Gedanken gerissen, hatte keine Möglichkeit mehr, mir darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen, _warum_ ich glücklich war, sondern nahm einfach hin, dass es so war, und konnte den Augenblick genießen, denn inzwischen hatte er beschlossen, dass es genug des Stillschweigens war, und Taten folgen sollten. Seine Lippen tasteten sich über meine Wange, verweilten einen Moment wie fasziniert an seinen Winkeln, die die Grübchen bildeten, von denen ich wusste, dass er sie mochte, bis sein Mund meinen fand. Ein leicht bitterer Geschmack lag auf seinen Lippen, und er gefiel mir. Von der zaghaften Berührung gingen weitere aus, immer weniger zaghaft. Seine schönen Augen waren geschlossen, genau wie meine. Ich wandte ihm mein Gesicht noch etwas zu, bis wir in einem langen, süßen Kuss versanken.


End file.
